The Life of Hunter Grace di Angelo
by PercyJacksonsLittleSister
Summary: I am writing this for another author, so I can't really fit the whole first part in. The whole summary is inside!
1. Introduction

The di Angelo's Epilogue: Hannah Cooper and Nico di Angelo eventually got married. Hannah didn`t want any children but Nico convinced her into adopting a baby girl. Hannah named her Hunter Grace Di Angelo. Hannah had a joy raising Hunter. She taught her everything she knew and to Hannah`s delight, she looked just like her! Hunter eventually learned who her real parents where. What her adopted parents were hiding about their powers. Who was out to kill her and, what fate was wrote out for her. Her life is full of mischief, adventure, danger and love. But her story is for another time.

That time is now. Hello, readers! For those of you who don't know me, I am Poseidon's OTHER daughter. I am writing this story for poseidensdaughter because she can't write it herself without forgetting her other stories. Can't say I blame her. This is the sequel to What's her name?

This is the story of the life of Hunter Grace di Angelo.

3rd person POV:

Hannah di Angelo, formerly Hannah Cooper, literally flew down the stairs of her new house, which she had just bought with her husband, Nico di Angelo. They had just gotten home from their honeymoon a few weeks before, and had spent the whole time house hunting. Nico wanted a big house, so he could raise a family. Hannah preferred a smaller home, and no kids.

"Oh, Nico! It's wonderful! It's just the right size and everything!" Hannah exclaimed, overjoyed at their choice of a fully furnished, move-in ready house.

"I knew you would like it, Hannah-bear!" Nico replied. he had given her that nickname a few years ago, when they were celebrating their first anniversary of dating. Hannah didn't want anyone to call her that, but Nico only said it more, just to make her mad.

The two joined together in a kiss that lasted quite a long time. When they finally pulled away, Nico asked Hannah something that surprised her.

"What do you think about adopting a kid?"

Hannah looked at him skeptically, not sure if that was a joke or if he was serious. She decided he was serious and answered back, "Maybe. I'm not sure yet though. I'm not big on the whole 'raising a family' concept yet."

Nico's smile faded a bit, but he nodded in understanding. "I get it. But, having a kid is great. You get to teach them everything you know, and see them grow up, and feel the accomplishment of raising a little girl or bboy up to be great leaders."

Nico sounded like he had experienced it before, but that wasn't possible. They were only 21 this year. Although, Hannah DID think that Nico was different than other men his age. She hadn't pushed him ont he subject of his past, because that would mean bringing up Bianca, which made his powers start going on override.

"I'll think about it," Hannah offered.

Nico smiled even bigger, and then grabbed two paintbrushes and a bucket of paint. "Good. Now for the moment we've all been waiting for... IT'S TIME TO PAINT THE MASTER BEDROOM!"

Nico said that in a game show voice, but with such a serious look on his face, Hannah couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed a paintbrush and flew up the stairs as Nico shadow-travelled up to the master bedroom with the other paintcans.

~~~two messy hours later~~~

"What? That was SO not my fault!" Hannah laughed as she splattered paint on Nico again.

Nico grinned evilly and replied, "Oh? Then how do you explain a paintcan falling off a ladder not having anything to do with the fact that you bumped into it? And thanks for getting paint all over me!"

Hannah shrugged, and started painting again. She wasn't about to argue about that, besides, she KNEW there was no logical way unless she had enough wind powers to knock a 20 pound paint can off of a ladder, which she didn't.

_*RRRRING! RRRRING!*_

Nico raced for the phone, and answered it just as another can of paint spilled all over the tarp covered floor. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Hannah called.

Nico ignored her and continued talking. "Oh, hey Leo! Yeah, we're painting our master bedroom, why?"

*pause*

"Oh, yeah. We'll be right over," Nico said, his face turning dead serious. (Pun intended, if you knwo who Nico is. If you don't, then go read the Titan's Curse.)

*pause, then Nico hangs up phone.*

"Stop painting, Hannah. That was Leo. He needs us to come babysit while he takes Sarah to the hospital. She went into labor a few minutes ago, and he had just gotten off the phone with the doctor," Nico said, as he started putting on a clean shurt and new jeans. Then he put on a hoodie and went to go get the car keys. "And hurry!"

Hannah nodded and changed as fast as humanly possible then flew downstairs again and followed Nico out the door, walking at this point.

"You know we could've just shadow travelled over there," Hannah pointed out as they started to get impatient in all the traffic.

"Okay, I'll try to pull over and then we can go into an alley and shadow travel away," Nico said, honking his horn and then pulling over.

They got out of the car, ran behind an alley, and shadow travelled away to Leo's house. They arrived just as Leo was pulling out of the driveway, and they waved as they went inside to see Isabella.

~~~about 5-6 hours later~~~

"Bella! Come on! I'm going to take you to see the new babies!" Leo called out.

Isabella hopped up and ran to her father, who still looked like Harry Styles, but younger. Leo picked up his only daughter and carried her away, and thanked Nico and Thalia for babysitting.

"No problem," Nico said. "I love kids."

Leo flashed them one last smile as he left, and Nico shadow travelled them to the alley they had left from, then went to where they left their car. It had been towed away. Go figure.

"Guess we shadow-travel home or call a cab," Hannah said.

Nico nodded, and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the alley. He wished that people could respect the fact that cars parked on the side of the road were usually going to be returned to. Then he shadow-travelled them back to their bedroom. It actually looked pretty cool. There were paint slappters on the remaining white part, but the rest was a deep marune color.

"We should keep it like this," Nico said.

-one week later-

"Hannah, I'm home!" Nico called as he closed the door and hung the keys on the key rack by the door.

"Good! I have a surprise for you honey!" Hannah shouted back as she made dinner.

Nico smiled and headed to the kitchen. He pecked his wife on the lips and grabbed a Coke out of the fridge. "What's the news?"

"I've decided I want to adopt a little baby girl," Hannah said.

**A/N: OOH! Cliffy for Nico's reaction! What do you think? All the credit for Leo and Nico goes to Rick Riordan. Hannah, Sarah, and Isabella belong to poseidensdaughter and Batman's Favorite Daughter. The little girl they adopt ALSO belongs to them. The OCs on the way not mentioned are mine. So Hunter Grace di Angelo is not mine, but say her best school friend, or kindergarten teacher IS mine. Peace out!**

**~PercyJacksonsLittleSister**


	2. first two years of her life

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the intro! Your reviews make me so happy. Then I want to update more. *hint hint* Anyways, I might not make this a very long chapter because I have something that I want to write for my second hour class. Disclaimer: I do not even own the OCs yet. There will be a couple of them in this chapter, but the main characters, not yet. I also do not own PJO or CHB. If you don't know what I'm talking about, too bad.**

Nico's eyes got wide, and he smiled. He was going to adopt a baby girl with Hannah. This was awesome. He couldn't help but smile. He was speechless. Nico wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words except, "Wow, this is great."

Hannah nodded, and started putting dinner on the table. She was also happy about it, but she was mainly adopting a baby girl for Nico. Hannah just didn't want kids at the time. She was more of a "live alone with my spouse" kind of girl, but Nico convinced her of it.

~~~a few weeks later~~~

Hannah's POV:

"And if you could just sign here, and you'll be all set!" said the lady at the adoption center.

Our little girl was adorable. She was three months old, and we named her Hunter Grace. She had dark brown eyes and little tufts of brown curls. Her skin was just in between Nico's and mine. In other words, she was adorable.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Nico said.

"She IS, isn't she?" I said, knowing it was already true.

After we signed the last papers, we put Hunter in the car seat and drove away, with the adoption lady waving at us.

~~~after the drive home~~~

Nico's POV:

We were finally parents! I was so happy, I couldn't say anything. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life, even in the Lotus Casino. THAT place was bad. My advice: if you see that place next time you go to Vegas, drive past. Don't stop, or walk in, just keep going.

~~~middle of that night~~~

"WAAH!" Hunter wailed.

I rolled over in bed, as did Hannah. She muttered, "It's your turn. I went last time."

I groaned and got out of bed. Hunter was crying louder. She must have been hungry, so I made her a bottle and fed her. Unfortunately for me, I forgot to burp her, so she spit up on me.

"Ew, gross. Spit up. That's the only bad thing about babies besides diapers," I muttered as I cleaned myself and Hunter.

Hunter seemed to enjoy my misery, which was kind of cute, but also annoying. She heard me complaining and stopped crying, and seemed to be laughing at me. I rolled my eyes, but grinned. These past few days, I have smiled a lot more.

~~~two years later~~~

Hannah's POV:

It had been exactly two years since Hunter was legally ours. I ended up being overjoyed, but Nico and I also had to hide our powers from Hunter. Since Hunter was smart, she knew something was up with us, and constantly tried to get us to tell her about our lives. For instance, yesterday Hunter just out of the blue starts asking (somewhat) questions.

"What it like when Mommy was a kid?" Hunter asked, trying to form a complete sentence.

"When I was a kid, I went to a summer camp with Daddy. We sometimes help out there still," I ended it right there, but I figured more questions were coming.

"What camp Mommy and Daddy go to?" Hunter pried.

"It was a summer camp for people who like Greek things," I put it very simply.

"Oh, okay!" Hunter ran off, probably to go find Nico and ask the same questions.

Nico's POV:

Hunter came running up to me and started asking me a billion questions. They were mostly about when Hannah and I were kids. I tried to answer as vaguely as possible, but she kept pressing me about it. She even gave me the big puppy dog eyes. I always gave in for those, and Hunter knew it.

"Daddy, where did you and Mommy go when you were kids?" Hunter said, giving me the pouty lip.

"Hunter, we went to a Greek summer camp. That's all I can tell you for your safety," I said, wishing I could just tell her everything.

**A/N: Okay, once again SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I could barely get any writing in at a time, and I promise I will do my best to update more often. If I don't well, just try not to kill me, as that would result in no more updates at all! I feel guilty for not updating in weeks, but I only got a sentence in at a time before I could finally finish it. Usually I would have about 7 or 8 chapters in by now, I know, and I am SO sorry! Review even though I probably don't deserve it?**


	3. She's six

**A/N: Okay. Don't kill me. This was my first chance to update. I hope this isn't a sucky chapter, but its last minute. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Aw, Nico! Do I have to?**

**Nico: Yes! If you don't I won't let you go swimming for a year! And I KNOW how torturous that is for a daughter of Poseidon!**

**Me: Uh, no need for that! I don't own any of the characters from the books and I also don't own their wives or kids!**

Nico's POV:

~~~when Hunter is six~~~

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my cereal, which I am addicted to because of a certain goddess of agriculture –cough, cough- Demeter –cough, cough- when Thalia IMs me. Unfortunately, she forgot about the fact that I have a little girl. A CURIOUS little girl.

"NICO! THALIA IS ON THE Ir-SCREEN!" Called Hannah, almost slipping up.

"HOLD ON! I'll BE THERE IN A SECOND!" I called back, and then started running for the master bedroom.

Hunter's POV:

I heard yelling, and then Daddy started running for his bedroom. I decided to sneak into their bedroom, but not let Daddy or Mommy see me. I opened my door as quietly as I could, and tiptoed down the hallway.

"-Artemis is sending the Hunters to camp. Can you be there?" said a voice I assumed to be Thalia.

Daddy replied, "Sure, but we have to find someone for Hunter to stay with."

Thalia seemed to notice me, but I put my finger to my lips, and Thalia nodded, looking back at Nico.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Artemis is letting me have some freedom since I've been lieutenant for so long. I can watch her," Thalia smiled.

Mommy said, "Are you sure? She can be really curious, and a bit outgoing. I'm not sure yet about if she can see through the Mist though. Would you know what to do if that happens?"

Thalia nodded, and then cut off the screen. I quickly ran out of the room and pretended to be walking in.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" I said, as if I hadn't heard that conversation.

"Hey sweetie-pie! How are you?" Daddy said, picking me up and kissing my head.

"I'm great!"

Daddy took me into the kitchen and we shared his slightly soggy cereal. He really likes cereal. His favorite is Froot Loops. It's my favorite too.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that this was short, but I couldn't think of anything else, and I needed a prompt for the next chapter. Review! And I will do my very best to update this better, even if the chapters aren't long. I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting. *hint, hint***


	4. ice cream with mist on top PT 1

**A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed! Cookies for you! *gives cookies* I hope you like chocolate chip. I really am happy that you all like this story.**

Hannah's POV:

~~~one week later since the IM from Thalia~~~

It's been a week since Thalia last IMed us. She might just be busy with the Hunt, but she always tells us when she's going to stop IMing for a while. I'm going to give another few days before I IM her and see if everything is okay. Hunter is getting very knowledgeable about us. She's asked what kind of stuff was in the Greek camp, who Thalia is, why she never visits, and also who Artemis is. I'm starting to think she knows how to sneak around better than we thought she did. She might have even snuck in on one of our IMs with Thalia. We're trying our best to hide everything we can, but it's getting harder, especially since the monsters have been tracking us. We've had about seven close calls and two fights.

Right now, Nico and I are taking Hunter out for ice cream. Really, I'm taking Nico and Hunter for ice cream. They literally got down on their knees and begged. What makes it worse is that we were in the middle of a mall, and a very crowded one at that. I gave in quickly, because I want ice cream too.

~~~Two scoops of ice cream later~~~

"Nico, are you done yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Just a second, Hannah-bear, I have about two more bites," Nico said back to me, digging his spoon around the cup.

Suddenly I heard a low growl, and apparently Nico heard it too. He stiffened, and slowly got up to see what it was. Hunter looked at Nico like he was crazy, but kept quiet I was hoping she wouldn't see through the Mist. I turned around and saw, you guessed it, the Minotaur.

**A/N: Sorry for ending it there, but I like cliffies and we haven't had a REALLY DRAMATIC one this WHOLE STORY! Review!**


	5. ice cream with mist on top PT 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is the monster fight scene! Dramatic scene time!**

_Previously in the Life of Hunter Grace Di Angelo:_

_"Nico, are you done yet?" I asked impatiently._

_"Just a second, Hannah-bear, I have about two more bites," Nico said back to me, digging his spoon around the cup._

_Suddenly I heard a low growl, and apparently Nico heard it too. He stiffened, and slowly got up to see what it was. Hunter looked at Nico like he was crazy, but kept quiet I was hoping she wouldn't see through the Mist. I turned around and saw, you guessed it, the Minotaur. __

Hannah's POV:

I couldn't believe this. We had gone without a monster attack for SO LONG! I had hoped our luck would last until we could get Hunter back home. Apparently, the Fates don't believe in luck.

Hunter was looking at the Minotaur in awed fear. "Mommy, what is that thing?"

"That's just a very big man, sweetie. He's no threat," I tried to sound calm, but the truth was, I was freaking out. Hunter could see through the Mist.

Hunter shook her head. "No, it's half of an animal and half of a man."

"Hunter, get out of here. Get out of the ice cream shop, go home, and get one of those gold coins we keep in the spare drawer in Daddy's desk. Go into the backyard, and when you find the rainbow in the fountain, say O goddess accept my offering, show me Thalia Grace. Tell her the situation. She can help from there."

Hunter nodded and ran as fast as she could out of the store. I hoped she would do exactly what I said.

Hunter's POV:

That bull-man thing, whatever he was, obviously knew my mom. I ran home and grabbed one of those old golden Greek coins. I went outside and threw it into the rainbow. I thought it would just go straight through, but it was gone.

I said, "O goddess, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace."

I hoped it would work, and it did. A girl with spiky black hair appeared in the rainbow and seemed shocked that it was me.

"Hunter Grace Di Angelo?" Thalia asked, eyes wide.

"Y-Yes. Look, you know my parents. Well, they are at the ice cream shop on main street fighting this bull-man thing. They need your help," I said, taking deep breaths.

Thalia had a look of alarm on her face, and she told me she'd be there very soon. Then she asked, "How'd you know what to do to get this message? You're just a morta-kid. Just a kid."

"Okay, well, can you just go help them? And send someone to take care of me?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Do you know if your mom wanted me to help her or take care of you?" Thalia asked.

"She didn't really MENTION that. I guess you could stay with me," I said, hoping I'd finally get to meet Thalia in person.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Hannah's POV:

The Hunters arrived, except for Thalia. Phoebe told me she was staying with Hunter, and we fought the Minotaur.

"RAH!" the Minotaur roared.

Nico yelled, "Hey beef-head! You want some of this?"

Then he threw some ice cream cones at the Minotaur's face. It only distracted him, but that was enough to let the Hunters load their arrows ans fire. I drew my sword, which I hated using since I preferred spear, and started slashing and cutting the Minotaur.

He bellowed in a painful rage, "ARRGH!"

Beef-head started swining his fists and got me in the side of the head, throwing me into the front counters. things started spinning and I faintly saw more arrows pierce the Minotaur before the darkness surrounded everything.

When I woke up, I was at home in bed. Nico was giving me nectar, and Thalia was with Hunter Grace. When Nico noticed that I had woken up, he sat up and felt my forehead.

"The fever is gone, thank the gods. Beef-head had a little bit of poison on his hands from the arrows he was picking off his chest before he hit you. When I saw you pass out, I went badass on that bull-man. I called up a few undead warriors to fight it. Phoebe helped me get you here afterwards, and she actually just left a few minutes ago. Thalia is going to catch up with them soon, but she needed to stay with Hunter since I was making sure you didn't die. How did you not notice the cut on the left side of your face? The poisn got inside that cut and almost killed you. Your life aura was about to be gone until I gave you the first drink of nectar. It stopped fading, and grew more apparent to me as I gave you the ambrosia and nectar. Oh, and Hunter knows about the gods now, so we don't have to hide anything from her. i personally think that she might be a very very distant legacy since Iris let her send the IM," Nico explained.

I tried to speak, but my mouth felt like cotton was stuffed inside it.

"Water," I croaked.

Nico gave me the water, and I drank it gratefully. I started to ask how before Hunter came running up to me saying, "Thalia taught me ALL about the gods!"

I smiled, and nodded. "Good. But you have to keep it a secret, and be extra careful."

"I know, Mommy. Aunt Thalia told me that too! She didn't tell me why she was still 15, though."

"Well, Hunter, Thalia is a Huntress of Artemis. She gets to be immortal as long as she doesn't fall in battle and swears of dating forever," I explained.

Hunter gave a look like, 'OOHHH!'

I sat up and thanked Thalia for taking care of Hunter, and then told her that if she needed to go, she could.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I did this all on WordPad, which I hate, so if there are any typos or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry! R&R please! And add to faves/alert! ;D I love all my reviewers, but not in a creepy way!**


	6. Nicknames

**A/N: I'm glad you liked that! Hmm… I forgot what I was going to say for a second. Anyways, this is the nickname chapter, and Hunter is 8.**

Hunter's POV:

~~~at age 8~~~

I was on my way to school with my best friend, Mark. He always calls me Bella because Mom and Dad gave me a bell to wear so they know where I am, and so I can ring it if I spot any monsters.

"Hey, Bella. Guess what my mom and dad got me last night?" Mark asked.

I thought for a minute. "I give up. What?"

"The Avengers action figures! I had been begging for those for so long, and I thought they'd never get them for me!"

I smiled. He got so excited over the simplest things. He always made me laugh.

"That's great Mark!" I said as I hugged him to congratulate him.

Soon, we arrived at school. Our teacher, Ms. Cole (A/N: my last name), was out today and we had a substitute, Me. Brooks. She was kind of, how do I put this, an interesting case, but she wasn't a monster. I could see that much.

"Okay kids! I'm going to call roll now so be quest and sit down!" Ms. Brooks yelled.

Okay, so she's bipolar, I thought. That's not a problem for me.

"Mark Ashington!"

"Here!"

She continued calling out names, and eventually got to Jared Zoringer. I liked his last name. It sounded funny, but he was sensitive about it.

"Okay, you're going to work in partners today, so I'm going to let you call out the name of your partner. Since Mark is first on the list, he gets to choose first. Go ahead," Ms. Brooks said.

"Bella will be my partner," He called.

Ms. Brooks looked confused. "There isn't a Bella in this class."

Mark smiled and explained, "Bella is my nickname for Hunter. She always wears this bell, so I call her Bella most of the time."

Ms. Brooks frowned. "Okay, but you have to call out her real name."

Mark rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. HUNTER is going to be my partner."

We had an odd number of people in our class, so there was one group of three. Frank Lee, Jared Zoringer, and Jeanne Thomas ended up working together. Poor Jeanne was the only girl in that group, and she was girly. Her partners were very… active.

"Okay Bella. What are we going to do for this paper? You do the odds and I do the evens? Or do we just do what we can and hope for the best?" Mark asked.

"I vote for the second option," I said.

~~ten problems later~~

"Hey Bella!" Someone called.

I turned to see Jared calling my nickname. "What is it Jared?"

"Do you have a pencil?"

I gave him the pencil. It went on like that the rest of the day. I would be working, then someone would say "Bella!" and make the sub mad. It was funny.

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so late. I have had a BUSY BUSY BUSY week. Please review! Also, sorry it's short.**


	7. Life in a flash

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SORRY that I've left you hanging! But now that I'm out of school, I may be able to update more! YAY! Oh and that typo in the last chapter where it says be quest and sit down is supposed to say be quiet and sit down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the idea for this STORY. Do you seriously think I own PJO?**

Hunter's POV:

~~~in the 5th grade~~~

"Come on, Mark! It's just a little farther to the pond!" I said as I practically dragged my best friend, Mark through the park.

"But I'm tired! Can't we stop and rest for a second?" He asked.

I shook my head and kept walking. Mark sighed and let me pull him along for another few minutes. Just when I was about to give up on finding the pond, I saw it.

"There it is, Mark!" I said.

"Okay, Bells. Now, can we PLEASE go rest?" Mark whined.

I shrugged and let him rest while I jumped in the water. It was a hot day that day otherwise I might have avoided it. I'm not a big fan of the water, but I'll swim in the summer or on really hot days in late May, like this one. Mark was definitely a son of Hermes. You could just tell. His attitude, the way he made everyone laugh, that mischievous glint in his eyes that labels hi a trouble maker were all signs of the children of Hermes.

Mark finally got done resting after about ten minutes and jumped in after me. I pushed him under, and he did the same to me until our parents came to pick us up. Mom and Dad weren't too mad that I was soaking wet because we have towels in our car, but Mark's mom was pretty upset. We gave him a towel, which calmed Ms. Ashington down quite a bit.

~~two years later~~

Mark and I have the same schedule. We're in the seventh grade this year. Mark is starting to be really cute. Oh my gods. Aphrodite must be messing with my mind. I've never thought of ANY guy as cute.

Mark's POV: (sorry guys. Random POV change):

So, I found out that I'm a demigod. Apparently that makes me more of a target to monsters now that I know who I am. But Bells has been a big help. Apparently she's a legacy. If that's true, she's a very PRETTY legacy. Whoa, where did that come from? Aphrodite probably made me think that.

No POV:

~~Mark and Hunter are 17~~

Mark and Hunter were meeting at a coffee shop. They were just discussing their days, as any couple would.

"So, fight any good monsters lately?" Hunter asked.

"Nope. You?" Mark replied.

Hunter shook her head. They continued chatting until 6:30PM. When they stood up to leave, one of the clerks smiled at them, her fangs showing. She was an empousa.

Mark's POV:

I smiled at the clerk as her fangs showed. Wait, fangs? Oh gods, she's beautiful. I couldn't stop staring. When Bells pulled me away, the fangs were an inch from my neck.

"Thanks Bells," I said, hugging her.

When she pulled away she was smirking, but her eyes defied that smirk. She was scared for me. I took her and and started walking.

"We'll be fine, Bells. I promise nothing will happen to me. Understand?" I assured her.

Bells just nodded. Soon we came to an alley, and we both felt the urge to go in. Our ADHD is what really made us give in. We were about to leave when a hellhound jumped at us. I, being as fast as I was, had my sword out as soon as it pounced, but it still clawed me pretty badly. It was about to pounce on Hunter, but I slashed it into yellow dust.

Hunter's POV:

When I saw the hellhound pounce on Mark, I knew I had to do something, but he had it covered even though he was bleeding badly. After the monster turned to yellow dust, I ran to Mark's side.

"Mark, you can't die. Please don't die. I love you so much," I said.

I was crying at this point. Mark took my hand and whispered back, "I love you too, Bells."

Then he died.

"No. No, no, no… This can't be happening!" I sobbed as I checked his pulse.

After about an hour, which seemed like a year, I got an IM from Mom. She looked pretty angry until she saw that I was sobbing over Mark's dead body. She said she'd be there soon, but the truth was, I didn't want her to come. I wanted Mark to be alive, and for this all to be a dream.

"Hunter, sweetie? Where are you?" called my mom and my dad.

I decided to let them find me. After all, it wasn't that big of an alley. I was covered in Mark's blood by now, but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that mark was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/N: Oh, this one was dramatic. Sorry I killed him for all you MarkXHunter shippers, but I had to do that to add stuff to her life. This story will end soon. R&R**


	8. A Chance Encounter

**A/N: Sorry about killing Mark. Had to add some drama... :P Thank you for all your reviews! They make me so happy! I am going to follow the rules of the Underworld, which means no bringing back the soul to the body. Sorry! I'm not going to give you any spoilers either.**

Nico's POV: (yes, finally)

~~~day of hellhound attack~~~

I was getting worried about Hunter. She was supposed to be home at 7PM. It was 7:15 now. I told Hannah to wait 15 more minutes, and then IM Hunter.

After she IMed, Hannah told me we had to get to the alley behind the coffee place. Something must have happened. When we arrived, we found Hunter, sobbing over the dead body of... No. It couldn't be Mark. But when I got closer, I saw that it was.

"Oh my gods, Hunter, I am so sorry," I said, hugging Hunter.

She wouldn't stop sobbing, and it hurt me to see her like this. I told her we could try to get him back, but we both knew that you couldn't raise people from the dead. Hannah was wearing an expression that looked fragil, as if she was going to crumble at any moment.

~~one year later~~

Hunter's POV:

I walked through the halls of my school. All the guys tried to hit on me, but every time I looked at one, I found something about Mark in them. They would have the sense of humor, or the look in their eyes, or they would just have the same voice. I never talked to anyone as much. That is, until the day I met Dyllon. He had black windblown hair, green eyes, and the same look on his face as Percy whenever he's with Annabeth, or playing with his kids. Pure joy.

He was new to the school, so naturaly, I was assigned to show him around. I tried to just do my job, but he always started calling my Bella or Bells. That made me look up, expecting Mark, but somehow, it was okay when Dyllon said it. He made me laugh all the time. It turns out, he was a son of Poseidon. What are the odds of that?

**A/N: If this is too short, I'm sorry! I'm on WordPad. I can't use that very well... Review?**


	9. A Little More Than Friends?

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I will not be updating in the month of July. I will be on vacation. To make up for it, I am going to try to give you guys a really long chapter. I am starting this chapter on 6/25/12. I have no idea when it will be done, but I am going to try to make this long.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dyllon at this point. I don't own any of the songs mentioned/quoted in this chapter.**

~~about a week later~~

Dyllon and I are really good friend. We go to each other's houses almost every day. In fact, yesterday while we were at his house studying, something almost happened that doesn't happen to two people who are just friends.

*Flashback*

_Dyllon and I were up in his room. The walls were painted sea green and pacific blue. We were sitting on his waterbed. He was such a typical son of Poseidon. Anyways, that is off topic. We had our books open and were doing our homework and studying at the same time._

"_What did you get on number seven?" Dyllon asked._

_I looked and said, "I got 'no change needed' for that one."_

_Dyllon nodded and write that down. We continued like this for about ten minutes, then my pencil broke at the same time his did. We both reached for the pencil sharpener and out hands touched. We looked up, blushing and then he leaned towards me. I leaned towards him, closing my eyes. As we were about to kiss, the door opened and we both jumped away from each other, blushing furiously._

_Dyllon's mother was holding a plate of cookies and staring at us. Then she shook her head and put the plate of cookies on his night stand. She looked at us, smiling with one corner of her mouth, and left._

~~End of flashback~~

One thing that surprised me about that was that I was disappointed that we got interrupted. Everyone was always making comments on how cute of a couple we would make. I really liked Dyllon. But I know he couldn't feel that way about me.

Dyllon's POV: (Yes, I know! Cool right?)

I sat in Bella's room looking at her beautiful face. The way her hair fell down in front of her face when she looked down at her textbook, the little crinkle right in between her eyebrows when she was deep in thought, the way her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly, everything about her was beautiful. I know she doesn't feel this way about me, but I was really sad that she and I didn't get to kiss a few days ago. I swear though, when our hands touched I felt a spark.

I wished I could kiss her right at that moment, but I was scared that she wouldn't want that. I couldn't make her do anything she didn't want. It would hurt her emotionally. But I was still compelled to kiss her.

The song changed as I was thinking this. We were listening to music, and at the time it was playing "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" by Kelly Clarkson. Now the song playing was "When I Say I Do" by Matthew West. I started singing along because I knew the song.

**(Bold)= Dyllon**

_(Italic)= Hunter_

_**(Bold italic)= both**_

**There must be a God, I believe it's true.  
Cause I can see His love, when I look at you.  
And he must have a plan for this crazy life.  
Because He brought you here and placed you by my side.  
**  
chorus:  
**And I have never been so sure of anything before,  
Like I am in this moment here with you  
**_Now for better or for worse are so much more than only words  
And I pray every day will be the proof  
__**That I mean what I say when I say 'I do'  
Yeah I mean what I Say when I say 'I do'  
**_  
_You see these hands you hold, will always hold you up  
When the strength you have just aint strong enough  
And what tomorrow brings, only time will tell  
But I will stand by you in sickness and in health  
_  
**Cause I have never been so sure of anything before  
Like I am in this moment here with you  
**_**And now 'for better or for worse'  
**__Are so much more than only words_  
_And I pray every day will be the proof_  
_That I mean what I say when I say 'I do'  
__**Ya I mean what I say when I say**_

**Take my hand and take this ring  
**_and know that I will always love you through anything.  
_  
_**And as the years march on like a beating heart  
I will live these words 'til death do us part'  
**_  
**Cause I have never been so sure of anything before  
Like I am in this moment here with you  
And now for better or for worse  
Are so much more than only words  
And I pray every day will be the proof  
**_That I mean what I say when I say 'I do'  
Ya I mean what I say when I say 'I do'_

When Hunter started singing with me I was surprised, but I didn't protest. We seemed to know when to sing together and separately. When the song ended I looked into her eyes and started leaning towards her, my eyes slowly closing. When her lips met mine, I felt the electricity immediately pass between us. We took turns controlling the kiss and soon it was a make-out session.

When we finally pulled away, Hunter's cheeks were red and she was trying to hide a smile. I guessed that I looked the same way, because she started laughing when she saw my face.

"Wow. That's the first time I've kissed anyone since Mark died," Hunter said.

When she mentioned her former boyfriend's death, her expression darkened. I understood what it was like to lose someone you care about. It's hard.

"Are you all right, Bells?" I asked.

She nodded, regaining her composure. I took her hand and smiles at her in a comforting way. 'She is really beautiful,' I thought. 'I would love to be her boyfriend.'

Hunter blushed and said, "I'd like that too."

I'm pretty sure I was blushing when she said that. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be my last update until next month. SO sorry! But I hope you like this chapter. See you next month! This chapter was finished on 7/5/12.**

**~PercyJacksonsLittleSister**


	10. Personal Soldier

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Hope you didn't delete me… *awkward silence* Okay, so I guess you've been wondering what's been happening in the story… *cricket noises* or not…. Umm, well, I'll just do the disclaimer and move on… **

**Disclaimer: Hunter, Dyllon, you want to take this one?**

**Hunter: Sure… PercyJacksonsLittleSister doesn't own anyone.**

**Dyllon: She only owns me. Literally. And a few of the teachers of course.**

**Kay! That's my disclaimer. Now, on with the chapter.**

Hunter's POV:

Ever since "The Kiss" happened with Dyllon, I've been happier than ever. We never said it out loud, but when we kissed it was like a mutual agreement: We're officially dating.

A few days after Dyllon and I kissed, we were at my house again. We were doing homework, as usual.

"What did you get for number nineteen?" Dyllon asked.

"Umm… I got twelve," I answer.

"We're not even doing math, how did you get twelve?" Dyllon asks, confused.

"I don't know. How did David get Charles Dickens on that one interview with the math song?" I say back.

"Touché," mumbles Dyllon, now back to the homework.

I turn on my iPod and play my One Direction and The Wanted playlist. "Gold Forever" starts playing. I like that song, but it makes me sad at the same time. The first line, "Say my name like it's the last time. Live today like it's the last night." It just pulls at my heart. I'm always reminded of Mark's death.

Dyllon seems to notice and changes the song. Now the song playing is "Personal Soldier" by the Wanted. It's a good song, actually.

_Left, left, left right left_

_Left, left, left right left_

_Tell me what's going on_

_I know there's something_

_On your mind and_

_Can you just open up?_

_Do you feel out of love?_

_Is somebody tryin' to hurt you?_

_You know I'll never let that happen_

_They must be out of their mind_

_'Cause you are the sunshine_

_That makes my day_

_And I won't let them take that away_

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier_

_Left, left, left right left_

_Left, left, left right left_

_If life is a battle field_

_And there's so many dangers_

_Just when you think it's okay_

_It blows up in your face_

_And when this road gets harder_

_You think your luck's run out_

_I will find a reserve_

_To take it right back_

_To where your heart deserves_

_'Cause there is no way_

_That I won't put you first_

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier_

_I'll protect you_

_Girl don't worry_

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier_

_Left, left, left right left_

_Left, left, left right left_

When the song is over, I smile. I can't help it, though. Two reasons: The song is amazing. Plus, Dyllon was singing along. He sounded so cute.

**A/N: I know it's short.. I've been busy and got out of the habit of writing… Review, give me ideas please! I need ideas and GOOD reviews! No flames! I OWN NOTHING!**


	11. Cheater

**A/N: I need ideas for writing. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I know the last chapter was mainly a song, but I had writers block. I'll try to make this an actual chapter. Maybe add in a little drama. **** If you know what I mean. I mean like, tension drama. Suspense. Maybe even a cliffy! :D Isn't that exciting? I know it is! SO yeah, on with le chapter! (OOH and we might get a little bit of Dyllon POV too!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Hunter, Hannah, or Nico. I own Dyllon. **

Hunter's POV:

As Dyllon and I walked to our next class, I couldn't help but notice a few girls staring at Dyllon. Dyllon looked a little nervous when he saw Shannon Gray. I ignored it.

When Shannon walked up, Dyllon looked at the ground, avoiding both of our gazes. Shannon did a once over of me, smirked, and then looked at Dyllon.

"Well, well. You two are still dating? That's a shame, considering I'm available," Shannon said, with a fake look of pity.

"Go away, Shannon. Go flirt with some other guys," I snapped.

Dyllon hasn't said anything yet. Why won't he say anything?

Shannon smirked and walked away. After she did, I looked at Dyllon. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She makes me nervous. I don't like it," he replied. He sounded like he was hiding something.

"Okay… Well, we're going to be late, come on!" I pulled him to class.

Dyllon's POV: (A/N: Told you there would be Dyllon POV)

After class ended, it was free period. I told Hunter I needed to do some homework for marine biology, so she let me go, while she went to math to finish up some work.

As I walked the halls, I saw Shannon. I smiled at her and we went into an empty janitor's closet.

"Why didn't you break up with that Hunter girl, Dyllon?" Shannon pouted.

"I can't hurt her, Shannon. You know how I feel about you both," I said gently.

"Yeah, but I thought you loved me more. Do you Dyllon?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when her lips crashed onto mine. I gladly kissed back. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew what I was doing was wrong. That if Hunter found out, it would hurt her, but when I kissed Shannon, all the worries went away.

I didn't notice the door open until I heard someone choke back a sob. I pulled away and saw Hunter standing in the doorway, about to cry.

"How could you?" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Before I had a chance to answer, she ran off.

"Hunter, wait!" I called.

Hunter stopped, then walked towards me.

"I loved you, and you cheated on me. I can't believe you, Dyllon. I thought you were better than that," she said. She didn't try to mask the hurt.

"Hunter, I-" I was interrupted when she slapped me, hard. I deserved it, though.

She ran to her locker, grabbed her stuff, then called her parents on her emergency cell phone. As she walked away, she looked back at me, her expression a mix of anger, betrayal, and heartbreak.

Hunter's POV:

I stood outside the school waiting for Dad to pick me up. I didn't explain what happened when I called, I just told him to pick me up.

I couldn't believe Dyllon cheated. He promised he wouldn't hurt me.

My dad pulled up and got out of the car. "Hunter, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, then got up and ran into his arms. I cred on his shoulder, mumbling what happened over and over. "Dyllon cheated. He kissed Shannon..."

Dad mumbled comforting words and held me. "It's okay, everything will be all right. Now let's go home."

He drove us home while I cried the whole way. When we got home, I immediately went up to my room to cry. My phone went off about twenty times, all texts or calls from Dyllon.

_Dyllon: Hunter, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me?_

_Dyllon: Hunter, please forgive me._

_Missed call from: Dyllon_

_Dyllon: Call me, please! I'm sorry!_

_Dyllon: Hunter, I love you, I'm sorry!_

Eventually I just threw my phone against the wall and sobbed. Mom offered me my favorite food, but I refused to eat or get out of bed.

"Hunter, please eat something, honey," Mom called from the doorway.

Dad just came in and sat by me, stroking my hair. "It's okay to cry, baby girl. We know how much you loved him."

"Umm, Hunter? What happened to your phone?" Dad pointed to what was left of my phone.

"Dyllon kept calling and texting, so I threw it against the wall," I mumbled.

Dad doesn't say anything after that.

**A/N: What do you think? Review! AND GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE! Thanks, darlings!**


	12. Back to School

**A/N: Hey guys!  
So. I have something to say... I know there are some songfic chapters... I only do those when i have nothing to write. So yeah. This one will be better.**

**Disclaimer: well, just check the other chapters… XD**

Hunter's POV:

I didn't go to school the next day, or the day after that. I couldn't bear to see Dyllon yet. He called me about every five minutes after school ended. I never picked up. One of his voicemails almost made me want to pick up, though.

"Bells please pick up the phone. I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Please pick up. I love you so much, I need you. I haven't talked to anybody since you left. I haven't done my work. I haven't eaten, or slept. I can't live without you. Please, oh please give me another chance," said the recording on my cell phone.

I almost clicked the call back button, but hearing his voice would have made me cry all over again.

"Hunter? Are you doing okay?" asked my mom from the doorway.

I gave her a thumbs up, but didn't get up from my bed. My face was in the pillow and I was under the covers.

Dad came in and sat at my bedside, and I immediately sat up and hugged him, fresh tears forming in my eyes.

"Daddy, it just hurts so much..." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, baby girl, I know. Everything's going to be all right, though," he said.

That's how it went for quite a while. Then Monday came, and Mom and Dad wouldn't let me stay home anymore.

~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walked into school, everyone was staring at me.

"Gee, thanks for the privacy," I mutter under my breath.

I went to my locker, hoping nobody tried to come talk to me. Nobody did for a while, but as I was closing the door, I saw someone I had hoped to not see before my classes. Dyllon was standing there.

"Dyllon… What do you want?" I said, closing my locker door the rest of the way. I stood there, waiting for his answer, when he broke down into tears.

"Hunter, I'm SO sorry for hurting you. I never wanted you to get hurt…" he sobbed.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again, biting my tongue. The words I wanted to say so badly, the curses, the words of unforgiveness, they all just melted.

"Dyllon, I know. But you did hurt me. You can't change that. I forgive you, but I can't give you another chance," I said, hiking my backpack over my shoulder and walking to class.

By the time I got to class, the tears had already started forming in my eyes. When I got to my seat, I immediately put my head down and cried. Just like the last few days.

Students came up to me and hugged me, but I didn't say anything. I just cried. When I got control over myself, the teacher started the lesson.

I found it hard to pay attention to the lesson. All I could hear was "Dyllon's a cheater. Dyllon hurt you. But he loves you."

Later, during lunch, I sat at my usual table and Dyllon sat next to me. I wasn't in the mood for talking, so I just sat there in silence.

"Bells-"

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"Hunter," he corrected. "I'm so sorry."

"I said I forgive you, so why k-" I was interrupted by his lips pressing against mine.

For a second, I couldn't react. Then I pushed him off me. "What the Hades, Dyllon?!"

He looked down, and I noticed that people were staring at us.

He didn't answer, so I said, "Well? Why the Hades did you kiss me?!"

All I got in response was silence, so I picked up my backpack and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~

*at home*

"Dad, I need you to kill somebody for me."

He frowned and walked over. "Who?"

"Dyllon."

"Why?"

"He apologized, and I forgave him but said he couldn't have a second chance, right? So, at lunch he decides to come talk to me. He apologizes again, and I started to say something but then he just up and kisses me. Completely out of nowhere, just kisses me!" I said in frustration.

Dad just blinked a few times. "So.. You want me to kill him because he kissed you or what…?"

"Yes, because he kissed me.."

He shrugged. "I can't technically do that without getting arrested."

Dam. Stupid laws.

**A/N: OMG GUYSSSS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SCHOOL IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME RIGHT NOW UGH! I SHALL UPDATE WHENI CAN BUT FORNOW PLEASEEE REVIEW. THANKS LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH IF UR STILL HERE EVEN.**


	13. Mark's Rebirth

**A/N: Oh my gosh. Guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update. I haven't been getting any reviews... Okay. So, here's the thing. I can't make Mark come back to life, but I can make him be reborn. And, even though technically he would be a baby, I'll have him be reborn as a person Hunter's age. He'll act similar to Mark, but he may be just a mortal, may be a demigod. I'm not sure yet. This chapter will be dedicated to the process of Mark being reborn. LET'S DO THIS POO!**

Mark's POV:

As I was sitting in my house in Elysium, I heard a knock on the door. So I got up to answer the door.

"Were you Mark Ashington?" asked a tall guard from Hades' palace.

I nodded slowly. "Yes sir, I am- was. I was."

"My Lord sent this for you." The man handed me a note, then disappeared in wispy black smoke.

I opened the note, and it read:

_Mark Ashington:_

_You have been selected for a chance to be reborn. Please report to the Judgment Hall immediately to be assessed. If you do not come, you will not be considered for another century or more._

_Hades_

I dropped the note and ran to the Judgment Hall as fast as I could. As soon as I got there I was told to stand in a spot with twenty or so other people. I took my place as they started to assess everyone. I had no idea what to expect. I blinked, and we were in a room similar to the one Will Smith was in for his Ghostbusters test. Of course, I was stuck without any flat surface to write on. I decided to turn my chair around and see if I could use the wall. I looked pretty weird, but I managed to finish my test. As soon as I finished I was in a big field.

The field was pretty much like the Fields of Asphodel, but there were no spirits except the ones being tested. There were significantly fewer than before the written test. We were told that there were a series of physical tests that we had to go through to prove we could handle living again.

The first test was weight lifting. Monster fighting all my life had prepared me for this one. It was relatively easy. The next test was a test of stamina. Depending on what age you were reborn as, and what occupation you chose, you needed this to be fairly good. Again, I passed this.

Later, after running, throwing things, swordplay, and wrestling, only me and one other person were left standing. The final test was... Did I hear him right? He said it was dancing.

The other person looked as petrified as I felt. I could barely do any dances, unless it was break dancing or slow dancing.

"Is there any music?" I asked.

The judge shrugged, and suddenly a rap song by Macklemore was on. Luckily I had heard it before somewhere, and I started break dancing to it. The other kid looked confused, and didn't know what to do. He disappeared, and I was the only one left.

"Congratulations, Mark Ashington. You have passed all the required tests to be reborn. Report to the River Lithe," boomed a voice from above me.

I went to the river, and they prepared me for rebirth. I was given a long white robe to wear, and left to get dressed. As I put the robe on, I shivered. What if I ran into Hunter and she was dating someone else? But I wouldn't remember her. Would I?

I was collected and sent to the riverside.

"When you step in, let your memories go. If you have any memories left, it will affect your new life."

I don't know who said that, but I did as they said. I stepped into the milky white water, and I could feel my memories slipping away. I focused on Hunter until that memory slipped away. By that point, I was stepping into my new life.

Luke's POV: (Luke is the new life Mark was reborn into)

My name was Luke. Luke Johnson. I was 16. I had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. My skin was slightly tanned. Looking at my surroundings, I saw I was in a car. Somebody was taking a video. I felt tired, like I had just woken up.

I wonder how long I had been asleep.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. **


End file.
